


Under the moon

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Making Up, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: When Christmas suggested celebrating a party on Ditaeon with people of Kadara and the Nexus, Reyes just laughs at it. But it seems that this man has more persuasion powers that he believes possible. And there he is, at a party, with Ryder, after she bumped him after Sloane's death.





	Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something 'silly' and 'easy' with my poor heart after my last work, and my lovely Araxe gave me the idea for the fic. I changed it a bit, not as funny as planned and long, as usual xD
> 
> At least, hope you can enjoy it ^^

A party… When Christmas has sent the idea to Keema, Reyes huffed, thinking in Tann’s reaction. But a day later, the official answer came and surprised every single soul o Kadara. The Initiative will host a party for all the settlers on Ditaeon and every inhabitant of the Port who want to visit the Outpost. The days after that has been crazy. Keema was dealing between Kadara and Aya to get special ingredients for the dinner, Adyson sending a special box full of Earth wine and beer. People from the Nexus with relatives in the planet getting a special permit to travel there for the party. And of course, all the Tempest crew were the guest of honour, together with the Collective leadership. 

The day of the party, the Port is chaos. Boxes move up and down the market, shuttles landing on the docks every five minutes... The lift to the Slums running continuously, transporting food, drink, items for the party, and the visitors and inhabitants of the Port who had the invitation to visit the Outpost. Reyes observes everything from the HQ, with Keema at his side, controlling every little detail.

The sun begins to settle when Keema ushers him away to get dressed, making a deal to see him in half an hour to get moving. He will drive his own shuttle. It has been ages since he got the chance to take Anubis for a ride. The prospect to show his little treasure to Ryder is just creeping on the back of his mind or is what he tries to convince himself. Reaching his condo, Reyes walks directly to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor behind him. A quick wash and he is ready to dress up. Keema has ordered a beautiful dark blue shirt, with black trousers. Supposedly he had to wear a tie but was not in the mood for over dressing. While he dressed, he finds the concealed pocket on the back of his trousers and smiled, Keema has thought of everything. Once ready, he recovers the knife from his armour and stores it in the concealed space. After stylising his hair with his fingers, he put some cologne and left his place, still in time to pick up Keema. 

When he reached the HQ, she is waiting for him near the door, dressed in an elegant dark purple gown that falls to the floor. Se had some jewellery hanging from her head and neck, golden chains tying everything around it like a crown. Offering his arm, he guided her to the docks, where his shuttle awaits.

The travel to Ditaeon was a short one, but Reyes enjoyed it anyway. It has been a while since he got the chance to sit behind the controls of his shuttle, and he always felt freer while flying. When they were close, they can see the Tempest presiding the big lake. Christmas has wanted the ship landed in the outpost instead of the Port. 

The shuttle got a place reserved for them near the main office, and Reyes manoeuvres it to land there, the black and gold of his ride shining under the setting sun of Kadara. Opening the door, he helped Keema to exit the ship, lacing her arm around his and guiding her to the central open area of the outpost, where the big sets of tables had been installed. Is then when he saw her. Ryder, the human Pathfinder, talking happily with an exiled who is hugging happily a younger version of himself. The young man wears the uniform of the Initiative, so there’s one of the dozens of families that will have some time for reunion tonight. When they move closer, Christmas beckons to them from a corner of the area. 

“Keema, Vidal. Glad to have you here.” His voice makes Ryder looks to them, and the smile on her face grows even more. “Now that all the important guests are here, lets the party begin!”

His words are the pebbles that start an avalanche because as soon as he says them, the music begins to sound, and the crates of drinks are opened. It wasn’t planned to be a formal dinner, with a place to sit and have a polite conversation. It was more like a celebration. There were places to sit and chill, but otherwise, everyone can roam around and talk to everyone. 

After half an hour, Ryder approaches them. The red gown she was wearing makes her soft tan skin glow, and someone has styled her hair in a half braid, leaving some locks to frame her face. Reyes breath got caught on his chest while she sashays to them. “Hello, Keema. You look gorgeous tonight.” 

“Thank you, Pathfinder. You look astonishing yourself. I can see Angaran hands on that design.”

Ryder makes a little turn to show her the rest of the dress, but her eyes were fixed on Reyes for a second when she stops the movement. “As observant as ever, Keema. Yes, it is. My friends on Aya heard about the party and decided to make me a dress to wear. A woman can’t say no to this beauty.”

When Keema hums her agreement, she returns her attention to Reyes. “You are not looking bad yourself, Vidal.”

The use of his surname keeps hurting him, but well, he made his own bed with her and had to learn to deal with the results. “You can thank Keema. She ordered it and made me promise to wear it.”

Keema hits his arm playfully. “And the promise included the tie you are not wearing, you scoundrel.”

Reyes smiles to her, slipping a hand inside one of his pockets and retrieving a black tie. “I’m wearing it, just not in the neck.” Keema has to laugh, even when she rolls her eyes. But Reyes feels Ryder eyes on him, and the feeling is beginning to turn uncomfortable. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to blend for a bit. Lots of peoples to shake hands.” Keema just shrugs, and Ryder looked disappointed, but just stepped away from his way. He waves to the two women before walking to the closest group of Initiative settlers. 

Ryder follows him with her gaze until Keema puts a hand on her arm. “Walk with me, Pathfinder. The party can survive without us for a while.”

When Ryder nods, Keema begins to walk to the balcony overlooking the lake. They stay in silence for several minutes, just looking at the landscape, with the sound of the party on their backs. At last, Keema turns over her heels, leaning her hip on the railway and facing Ryder. “You know, Pathfinder. He has told me what happened in that cave.” When Ryder crosses her arms and looks at her with an arched brow, Keema smiles to her. “Don’t get me wrong. I will have killed him. But--” She looks to the party and finds Reyes talking with the people of the Tempest who still accept him, Vetra, Drack and Gil. “Let’s say that the two of you will be better if you talk about how you feel because is pretty obvious to me that you still--”

Ryder raises a hand to silence her. “I know how I feel, thank you very much, Keema. But he IS the Charlatan. I can stand any more lies.”

With a sigh, Keema returns her gaze to Reyes, who is alone in a corner, nursing a drink while reading something on his omnitool. “Well, he doesn’t have anything more to hide, Ryder. And you already know that his feelings were real. Just give it a thought, will you?” When Keema looks to Ryder, she has her eyes fixed on the sky and answers her with a nod and a soft hum. “Now is show time again. I need to return to my gracious host role. See you around, Pathfinder.”

A hand rises from the railway to wave to her, and Keema takes the idea, leaving Ryder alone there to think. It seems is time for another stupid discussion with herself about Reyes. She decides to walk around the settlement to clear her mind, and her wandering feet brought her to the spot where Reyes’ shuttle is docked. She didn’t need to ask SAM about it. The golden logo is the same he has tattooed on his arm. Raising a hand, she risks a soft caress to the Anubis’ head painted on the door. “SAM, are we alone?”

“Yes, Ryder.”

“What do you think of Reyes? I know I never discussed this with you, but I need a clear point of view, and no one in the Tempest can give it to me.” She keeps her gaze fixed on the golden lines of the design, letting her hand follow the line art while talking.

Several seconds pass until SAM’s voice sounds again inside her brain. “For the experiences I gained since my birth, he acted guided by feelings and not by a grand machination like Lieutenant Harper seems to believe.”

“What do you mean?”

Another pause and Ryder’s hand fall to her side. “If I take into consideration my experiences, he acted guided by his caring or love for you. His actions are similars to the ones Alec did to protect you and Scott, and to try to save Ellen.” Half a minute passes while SAM’s words settled in Ryder’s brain. “Besides, everyone has their secrets, Ryder. Yourself are not different. No one knew about my real abilities, not even your crew. No one knew about Jien Garson, or the Benefactor, or the Reapers.”

Raising her face to the sky, she sighs deeply. “You know, SAM? I hate when you are right. But knowing that didn’t make me feel like forgiving him.”

If the IA can snort, Ryder is sure he will have done it right now. “What I don’t understand, Ryder, is why you can forgive him for being an exile, a murderer, a thief, a smuggler… but you can't forgive him for a lie he told to protect you and himself.”

“You and your logical mind, SAM. Sometimes is not that easy, not everything is just black or white.” 

"Exactly, Ryder."

A last look at the shuttle seems to make her brain begin to work. “But maybe you are right-- and no, don’t tell me that obviously you are or I will disconnect you.” Silence is her answer, and she has to chuckle. “Damn, SAM, father worked very hard to make you almost human and sometimes is scary. Let's go back to the party before someone begins to look for us.”

Descending the stairs, she begins to make a plan.

Hours have passed since Reyes reached the Outpost. Keema has left the party a while ago with Jaal, leaving him alone to be the perfect host. The time has beginning to pass slowly for him, and even he and his social skills are tired of smiling. With a sigh, he takes a look around, and finding himself alone for the first time in like hours, he decides to take a stroll to the lake, just to get a respite. The moment he leaves the settlement he feels his head clearing from the fog that has settled inside his brain. He keeps walking until he reaches the lake, enjoying the view of the dark waters under the moonlight. Letting the silence of the night and the cold breeze hug him, he begins to feel better, at least until he hears a sound behind him. He reaches instinctively for the knife on his back and turns to face his opponent, just to find Ryder walking in his direction with her shoes on her hands.

When she is close enough to talk to him, she stops, looking intently into his eyes. “You look like you are waiting for someone.”

Reyes laughs, hand falling from his back. “Really, Ryder? Using my own lines against me?”

She joins him, chuckling softly while walking until she is at arm’s distance. “Hey, it worked like a charm with me. Why not?”

Her words make his smile disappeared from his face. “What do you want, Ryder? Because I’m not in the mood to be mocked up.”

Bending her waist, she put the shoes near a rock. “Well, I have been thinking. And not a word about what happens when I think, Reyes.” The fact that she called him by his name didn’t pass unnoticed to him. “I don’t know how to put it in words. You know that I’m a woman of facts so I will go with my gut here.” She extends a hand to him with a serious frown on her face. “Pleased to meet you, Reyes Vidal. I’m Sara Ryder.”

The cogs in his brain run at full speed. What is the meaning of this? When he spends more seconds that was polite to keep someone waiting, she begins to lower her hand, brows falling over her eyes. Something clicks in his brain, and he grabs her hand, shaking it. “The pleasure is all mine.”

She smiles at him, and her grasp on his hand tightens, pulling him to her, close enough to whisper in his ear. “Let’s see how true your words are, Reyes.” Pushing him away, she gives him her back while her hands searched for the closings of the gown, lowering the zip and letting the dress pool on her feet. “I’m in the mood for a swim. Want to join me?” Before he can say yes or no, she pulls off her panties before moving to the water. 

Reyes is still processing everything that’s happening, but the show of Ryder walking nude to the water and looking at him over her shoulder, is doing nasty things with his body. She reaches a darkened area of the lake, near one of the big rocks that erupted from the water. The sound of her swimming is the only background of her words. “Do you plan to come?” Still not believing it, Reyes begins to unbutton his shirt, trying to take a moment to think about what’s happening. The sound of her moving in the water reaches him again. “I’m getting cold here, Mister Vidal.” He shakes his head but begins to work quicker. In no time he is in his underwear, deciding what to do next. The soft gasp that reaches him from the water decides for him. Sliding down the boxers, he folds them with the rest of his clothes and moves to the water. The moon is shining over their heads, but he can’t find her. Reaching the rock where he lost sight of her before, he hears a splashing behind him before her head appears in front of him from below the water. “You took your sweet time, Reyes.”

A hand reaches for him, touching his chest softly, before sliding up and reaching his nape, fingers toying with the soft hair. The breath got caught in his chest. “I got a lot of questions about the meaning of this, Ryder.”

The roaming hand returns to his shoulder, and he uses him to stabilise herself on the water. “Well, I’m tired of being angry with you. But I can’t forgive you. So, why not we begin anew? I know, is stupid, but… I meet you like Shena, I’m angry with the Charlatan, but I lo-- like Reyes Vidal. So why not? A new beginning, new options. But I promise you that if you lie to me again, I’m gonna kick you so hard that you will need Nakamoto to take my boot off your ass.”

“Are you serious? Do you--” When she hums, he explodes, hands reaching for her and pulling her body over his. “Dios, te he echado de menos.”

Raising herself, she stops when their faces are a mere inch apart. “I missed you too, Reyes.” And when she closes the distance to his lips, something exploded on his chest. The kiss begins tender, soft caresses of their lips, like if they are trying to remember the taste of the other, but then her tongue reaches out, tracing his lower lip and breaking his control in a millisecond. One of his hands moves to her head, fingers losing between the locks of her braid. Tilting it to one side, he gets better access to devour her mouth. He kisses her with all the passion he has been keeping at bay those past weeks. Nipping and lapping her lips, slipping his tongue inside to dance with hers. Her hands didn’t remain idle, and she cups his nape with one while the other draws a path on his chest, leaving red marks with her nails. When she reaches a nipple, he has to stop the kiss, a moan fighting to be free. They are breathless, but seconds later they are on another again, tongues fighting for control mid air. With a growl, Reyes pushes her to the rock beside them, pinning her against the cold surface. “Are you sure is that what you want, Sara?”

Her legs wrap around his hips, pulling him against her. “Shut up and fuck me, Reyes.”

His hands move at lightning speed to her hips, raising her enough to let the tip of his cock breach her. “I’ll do, Sara, and later I will bring you to my home and tie you down, and I’ll fuck you until you can think of anything but me.”

Ryder is in playful mode, and even when the images of his words make her brain turn into a puddle of passion, she uses her arms as leverage and forces her body down, impaling herself with a low moan. “Empty words, for now, Reyes. And we will go to the Tempest. I have some cuffs waiting for you, my shady bastard.”

Reyes loves this side of her and decides to join the fray. Making a soft circle with his hips that makes the two of them gasp, he positions his head in her shoulder biting it. “Let's make a bet. The last who comes wins and can decide.”

Drawing a line with her tongue from his shoulder to his ear, she bites the tip of it. “Why not? It's a win-win situation for me. But I have a term. Fuck me as you meant it, make me believe that you want to pierce me on the wall. No teasing, just--”

Her words get lost in a loud moan, and he moves a hand to cover her mouth. His hips are moving at high speed, following her instructions to the T. It has been a while for him, the last weeks he even didn’t have the humour to pleasure himself, and he senses his end coming. Her head has fallen back, the moans growing in volume even behind his hand. Stopping the movement of his lower body, he let her mouth go, occupying it with a heated kiss. His now free hand moves to free one of her legs, sliding under her knee and raising it to his chest. The new position makes her moan even without moving, and when he begins to pump again, he can swear that he is drinking her passion. The barely contained moans and gasp filled the silence of the night, the sound of the water splashing around them loud as a shoot, but they didn’t care. The end is close for either of them, and no one seemed preoccupied anymore for the bet. She uses the few leverage she has to move her body slightly up, positioning herself in the perfect spot for him. Pleasure begins to grow in her lower body, heat pooling in her core and waiting the moment to explode. He keeps his pace, but his own breathing turns ragged while he keeps kissing her, his moans joining hers in the shared breaths. At last, he pushes her over the cliff, her back arching against the rock, nails piercing his back while her body trembles. Her reaction and the pulsing walls of her core mark his end too, and he drives inside of her as deep as possible before coming undone. They keep kissing while they fall from their high because from this sensation you can’t return slowly. When she can controls her breath again, she grins on the kiss, and he feels it, joining her. When he moves away after planting a soft peck on her nose, she chuckles, talking breathlessly. “It seems I lost.”

He kisses her again, sweetly, while his hand cups her face. “I’m a magnanimous winner. We can go to the Tempest--” He kisses her chin, the line of her jaw until he reaches her ear. “And we can take turns with those cuffs you talked about.”

The laugh she lets go sounds more like a meowl, “I like how you think, Reyes. Lead the way. We have some catch up to do.”


End file.
